Hela
by Beautiful Depravity
Summary: Two Asgardian women materialize in the middle of Manhattan and begin to completely destroy it. The surprising bit though? Loki comes to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

"Asgardian psycho gods suck. Seriously, what's their obsession with Manhattan?" Tony Stark muttered as he went head first through the side of a building, landing on the carpeted floor of an office. He looked up at the terrified woman clutching at papers as she hid behind the desk, and slid his faceplate up so her could look at her for a moment. "Call me", he said with a smirk, before he slid his faceplate down and was dragged back out of the room by his ankle, being sent plummeting forty feet down to the ground.

"Hurry up Stark. We don't have all day" Cap ordered tonelessly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Tony replied as he flipped over, adjusting his flight stabilizers to come to a halt a few feet off the ground. He shot up into the air again, flying right towards psycho goddess dos. Psycho goddess uno was currently fending off the second's attacks, which happened to be dark waves of mysterious black mist Jarvis couldn't identify. Thor had arrived on the scene earlier, ready to bash heads in with his hammer until he had noticed who their opponents were. He had fled ridiculously fast, calling out some pathetic excuse about how he had forgotten to turn Jane's stove off. Asshole. He obviously recognized them, meaning they were Asgardian and might have listened to their prince telling them to stop blowing up buildings.

For some unknown reason, the two goddesses had suddenly appeared in the middle of Eighth Avenue and began screaming insults at each other in various languages, soon throwing spells at each other. The team had split, Hulk and Cap against blondie while Nat, Clint and he had gone after the dark and creepy one in a black half mask. She was deathly pale, her green eyes stared down at the blonde with a vicious malice that should never have been present in one so young. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen, at least physically, as her long black hair hung loose, billowing around her willowy frame as she threw the scary mist around. Great shadowy horns rose from her black circlet, and as a dark green cape flowed around her, ending at mid-thigh. The resemblance was almost uncanny. It has taken Tony a while to figure out, but there was a definite Loki theme surrounding the girl. She even had the insane part down, as no sane person would have decided to attack New York again after Loki's failed attempt. Clad in a black leather armor that revealed quite a bit of skin for a young girl, she was an imposing figure as she hovered above the streets of New York.

The other goddess, who Tony vaguely recognized to be Amora from S.H.I.E.L.D's files, wasn't much better. She looked a bit Loki-like too, but had more of a cheery look to her as she wore a very ineffective piece of cloth that might have been able to be considered armor. It was light green in color, and revealed enough skin that it would have been hard to hit the small scraps of protective material. Her crown pinned back her long blonde waves, which bounced along the edge of Tony's vision and distracted him. Her red magic flashed brightly, exploding against dark and scary's black spells ceaselessly. It was ridiculous. The mighty Avengers were being kept busy by little spells while the two goddesses essentially ignored them, and the only defense they had left had disappeared because of a stove. Or at least they had thought so, until Thor appeared with a bright flash in between the two.

Thor hovered in the air effortlessly, and one of the first indicators as to who stood hidden beside him was that he wasn't swinging his hammer around to keep himself airborne. As Thor's voice suddenly reappeared over the comm link, the Avengers stared as they realized who Thor's friend was.

"Friends!" he boomed, "I have returned with assistance for your battle. Please do not attack him, as it would not end well."

"Oh my Asgardian god. You did not seriously think it was a good idea to bring another psycho god to the party, did you?" Tony asked, panic edging his voice.

"I'm afraid he didn't have much of a choice", a smooth voice replied, sounding utterly bored.

Loki hovered in the air beside Thor, pretending to examine his nails as he sent multiple glances towards the goddesses, both of which were now staring at Loki with wide eyes.

"Loki!" the blonde squealed, rushing towards the brothers.

The Avengers stared openly, astonished as Amora rushed at Loki and tackled him, sending him towards the ground. They hit and rolled, and as they finally came to a halt Loki ended up pinned beneath the beaming goddess. Loki was stone-faced however, impassive as Amora threw herself all over him. He sat up calmly, nearly brushing noses with the goddess who straddled him.

"Remove yourself", he growled, lifting one hand up to shove her off him roughly as he stood up.

The nameless goddess then appeared in front of him and, smiling slightly, spoke English for the first time. One jaw-dropping word that nearly gave the entire team a heart attack.

"Father."

"Hela", Loki replied with a genuine smile, and as Loki drew Hela into a hug, Tony was sure his brain really did explode.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bit of pre- Frostiron in this chapter, because I have issues. I don't think I'll continue this on past this chapter, but I probably will do a sequel to this. Turn it into proper Frostiron. If I update again, it will probably be to tell you what it is.)**

Tony sat at the bar, watching the other Avengers perch awkwardly on the edge of their seats as he gripped his sixth scotch a bit too tightly. Thor had invited Loki and Hela back to the tower after Loki had vanished Amora into some space pocket, and both Hela and Loki had immediately sprawled across the two largest couches like enormous cats. Both had now partially disrobed, and they looked both incredibly vulnerable and lethal in their casual clothes. Loki had vanished his coat, and now wore only a loose-fitted, green tunic over extremely tight leather pants that did nothing to discourage Tony's casually wandering eyes. Hela now wore a very low cut, white flowing top over light grey tights, though something about her top suggested it was loose enough to be concealing many sharp objects. So while the Avengers were tense and battle ready, Loki, Hela, and Tony were all completely relaxed- though Tony was helped a bit by copious amounts of alcohol.

"Reindeer Games!" her suddenly announced.

Loki's head snapped in his direction, his formerly loose posture tensing slightly as he growled. "That is not my name, you insufferable cretin!"

"Sure, sure," he replied, waving his hand as if to ward off the insult, "but I like it. So wassup with your hair?" Tony slurred.

Loki relaxed at that, shrugging his shoulders in a very ungodly fashion as he replied.

"It was too long. I cut it again."

"So is that how it usually is?"

"Yes, it is. Out of curiosity, just how many drinks have you had?"

Tony paused, considering, and then grabbed the rest of the bottle and downed the rest of it within seconds.

"A bottle then. Marvelous."

Tony grinned sloppily, and then brightening, lept off the stool and ran around to the other side of the bar. "Your drink!" he announced, holding another bottle up.

Loki stood in one smooth movement, and all the Avengers flinched toward their weapons and looked at Tony incredulously as Loki glided towards him. He stopped mere inches from Tony's side and leaned in slightly, grabbing the bottle from Tony's unsteady hand and setting it back down on the counter-top.

"I think you've had more than enough", he said gently, and grabbing his shoulder lightly,, teleported back onto the sofa. Tony looked around bewildered for a moment before he settled in, sprawling across it and draping one foot across Loki's lap, uncaring when Loki stiffened and glared at him.

Hela suddenly giggled, and all the ungodly Avengers froze as they heard the tinkering laugh come from such a previously terrifying enemy. She was staring at Loki pointedly, and Loki looked back curiously at her before suddenly emitting a small gasp and turning his head to the side sharply, looking away from all of them. This seemed to send Hela into another fit of giggles, and when Tony leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of the sulking god's face, he was shocked to see a slight pink tinge in his normally pale cheeks.

"Brother?" Thor inquired curiously, looking between Loki and Hela with confusion clear on his face. As the rest of the team turned to look at him, they just caught the flicker in his eyes before a bright smile broke out across his face. "Brother!" he repeated jovially, amusement attracting Loki's gaze.

"Oh, for Norns sake. Hela, we're leaving immediately, and you are grounded till you die" he spat venomously. He stood quickly and shoved Tony's foot off harshly, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes as he stalked across the room and grabbed Hela by the wrist. "Goodbye", he muttered, before they both disappeared in a flash of green.

The team sat still for a minute, frozen as they tried to catch up. Thor suddenly doubled over, practically wheezing as he laughed. Natasha suddenly let out a soft laugh, and the team whipped their heads to the side, watching Natasha leaning casually against the wall as she covered her mouth with one hand, eyes glittering with a dangerous mischief that would have even frozen the recently departed gods in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry. Honestly.

I know no one actually cares about my excuses, but after a small sexuality crisis and an amazingly dreadful period of depression, I've started writing again! Yipee!

The sequel is called A Match Made In Hel, so if you're still interested...

I'm also going to be rewriting this story, as reading over it, it sucks majorly. Just read over the chapters again sometime soon if you feel like reading a better, less sleep-deprived version.


End file.
